En esta vida eres clavo o eres martillo
by Linda Gracia
Summary: Cece le da una oportunidad a Gunther, la cual gana,los padres de Gunther no lo aceptan y lo quieren enviar de nuevo a su pais a criar cabras y a escoger a una chica de buena familia para casarse.Rocky se pelea con una chica por un angel complicado.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: MUCHO COQUETEO Y NO HACE NADA

Punto de vista CECE:

"Quieres ser mi novia, BEBEE" Me pregunto Gunther con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No, la última vez que salimos, no fue real solo me sentí culpable de que te ibas a ir del país" Le dije serrando mi casillero al sacar una casaca.

"Que puedo hacer entonces para salir contigo, lo que quieras" Me dijo

"Lo que quiera?" Dije con una sonrisa malévola, se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas, pero su sonrisa me hizo pensar que quizá esta vez si iba a funcionar.

"Pues si vamos a salir, va a ver una fiesta en la casa de Dinah, tú me llevas y si logras hacer que pierda la cabeza en la fiesta tu ganas" Dije pensando que jamás podría lograrlo.

Punto De Vista Gunther:

"Hecho, vas a ver voy a dejarte en las nubes en la noche"

"Claro, yo me voy a dejar, te digo que esta fiesta no es como las otras, la PRIMA de Dinah va a estar ahí ella pone karaoke, baile lento y todos saben que ella le agrega más cosas de las imaginadas"

"Si claro, voy por ti a las 7, arréglate bonita y si quieres…"

"Gunther no usaremos trajes que combinen, lleva ropa normal, "

"Bueno" Me rendí

Después de eso fui a buscar a Ty

"Así que quieres volver a ser normal"

"Si " Confesé

"Por CECE?, bueno ella es complicada te voy a decir, ven vamos a comenzar las clases PARA QUE GUNTHER VUELVA A SER NORMAL, con una condición, yo , Tinka, en la fiesta"

"Claro"

En la noche:

Punto de Vista Cece: Nunca me imagine que Gunther sería capaz de hacer eso, bueno veamos que tanto se esfuerza, aunque la verdad el si era dulce, pero quería ver que tanto me quería.

"Lista, bebee" Pregunto Gunther el llevaba ropa normal, seguro que Ty lo ayudo como dijo que un día le ayudo para conquistar a una chica, solo había un problema yo no era esa chica.

"Claro" Le dije "YA ME VOI MAMA" Le grite, Gunther agarro mi brazo.

"En verdad quieres lucirte, no?"

"No mucho solo lo suficiente como para ganar" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Bueno es aquí" Le dije, la casa de Dinah era realmente grande parecía una discoteca, abia muchos chicos, algunos los conocía otros no.

"Hey GUNTHER tengo otra apuesta para ti" Dijo

"Cual será, siempre te gano en todas" Dije

"Ja, en esta no, tal ves si con Douse , pero conmigo no"

"Esto" Me lanzo una guitarra "La mejor música y letra que les gusten a las chicas de allá ganan, yo comienzo" Se adelanto Ty.

Hoy quisiera conversar o verte una vez más

para decirte que te quiero

no me puedo imaginar la vida si no estas,

quisiera que comprendas de una vez

que yo te quiero, que yo te quiero ,

no puedo negarlo mi amor es sincero

que yo te quiero , que yo te quiero

te entro mi vida hasta el mismo cielo

una oportunidad, esta vez sere sincero,

hoy te extraño más que nunca no puedo vivir sin ti

que yo te quiero, que yo te quiero

no puedo negarlo mi amor es sincero

que yo te quiero , que yo te quiero

te entro mi vida hasta el mismo cielo

hoy quisiera conversar o verte una vez más

para decirte k te quiero

no me puedo imaginar la vida si no estás,

quisiera que comprendas de una vez

que yo te quiero, que yo te quiero

no puedo negarlo mi amor es sincero

que yo te quiero , que yo te quiero

te entro mi vida hasta el mismo cielo

una oportunidad, esta vez sere sincero

hoy te extraño más que nunca no puedo vivir sin ti

que yo te quiero, que yo te quiero

no puedo negarlo mi amor es sincero

que yo te quiero , que yo te quiero

te entro mi vida hasta el mismo cielo

Algunos aplaudieron, la muchacha también.

"Bien, supongo que es mi turno"Dije

Tal vez no ha sido como lo esperamos

y hasta ahora no lo hayamos logrado

tu mundo tal vez

nunca nos dejo ser

Te di más que un poquito de cariño

de la que juramos cuando eramos niños

siempre te fuí fiel

jamás a ti te cambié

Yo quiero que seas felíz

y ahora más que nunca nena, me vas a tener

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses más en lo que pasara

saber que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estare cada mañana

tan solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

Te seguiré

Desde niño no perdia tu mirada

de joven todo del día te pensaba

de manera especial eras mía nada más

Tu madre siempre quizó separarnos

y hasta hacia lo imposible en alejarnos

pero ya tu vez, nunca te quize perder

Yo quiero que seas felíz

Y ahora más que nunca nena, me vas a tener

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses más de lo que pasara

saber que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estaré cada mañana

tan solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

Te seguiré

Lo que yo quiero, lo que deseo,

no se consigue lejos de aqui

vendo todo por tu amor

te entrego mi corazón

Aunque de ti me encuentro lejos

mi corazón sigue latiendo

Es por eso yo te digo

vendo todo por tu amor

te entrego mi corazón

Te seguiré...

Te seguiré a donde vayas

y ya no pienses más en lo que pasara

saber que estoy contigo para la eternidad

Contigo estare cada mañana

tan solo dame una oportunidad

porque eres mi princesa, mi amor real

Te seguiré a donde vayas...

la distancia no es razón para olvidar lo que si es amor

Te seguiré a donde vayas...

porque tu siempre seras mi nena

eres mi niña bonita y yo te quiero

Te seguiré a donde vayas, vayas…

Punto De Vista CECE

"Bueno" Dijo la chica, "me gustaron ambas, pero la de GUNTHER, era más lenta y romántica que la tuya TY "

"Grosera, ven Tinka, vamos a bailar" Y se llevo a tinka

Increíble, la vos de Gunther cambio cuando canto, sentí que era más suave y romántica.

"GUNTHER, estuviste genial" Le dije abrazándole.

Punto De Vista ROCKY:

Qué raro GUNTHER y CECE entrando juntos, bueno en la mañana le pregunte a CECE y me dijo que tenía ideas.

"Hey ROCKY, que haces aquí?" Dijo la complicación

"Es una fiesta, no?, Dinah me invito" Apareció música lenta en el instante perfecto

"Quieres bailar?" Le pregunte tímidamente

"No" Dijo duramente

"Por que?"Le dije

"Tengo una reputación…" Dijo "Yo no bailo música lenta

"Entiendo" Dije, tratando de hacer una mirada de perrito para que dijera que si

"Escucha" Dijo "El problema no es eso"

"Entonces que…"

"No se bailar música lenta" Susurro

"Ah, yo te puedo enseñar, solo sígueme el paso" Cuando di el paso, le indique que pusiera una mano en mi cintura y la otra en con mi mano, y en un segundo me apegue a el sin querer.

"La verdad no esta tan mal" El dijo "Hasta me comienza a gustar"

"Entonces, no más chico malo?" Le pregunte

"No la complicación es complicada y nadie la aclara, no le digas a nadie"

"Descuida será nuestro secreto" Le dije

PUNTO DE VISTA CECE:

"Y te estas divirtiendo" Me pregunto GUNTHER

"Si y mucho" Confesé, estábamos bailando una especie de música romántica y reggaetón.

"Pues aun no termina" me bromeo, cuando estábamos bailando, me agarro la cintura y me levanto y me bajo, era un buen paso, me dio vueltas y me cargo de nuevo. De nuevo me levanto pero esta vez me cargo y me atrajo hacia el dándome un beso , en ese momento me sentí en las nuves, el gano, yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello y él me mantuvo arriba por algunos segundos, después me dejo en el piso de nuevo.

"Al parecer gane" Dijo GUNTHER

"A si parece" Le dije "Sigamos bailando" Le dije.

PUNTO DE VISTA ROCKY:

"Gracias ROCKY, por enseñarme a bailar" dijo "música lenta" susurro "Ven ,vamos a tomar una piña colada"

"No gracias, yo no bebo" Le confesé

"Bueno entonces, le digo a la PRIMA de Dinah que sea suave nomas."

"Eso estaría mejor, gracias" Tomo mi mano, para buscar a la PRIMAde Dinah

"Hey Lina, dame una piña colada pero suave" Le dijo

"Claro espera,…. ,aquí esta"Frankie me lo entrego a mi, lo tome

"Humm, esto esta delicioso, sabe a piñita colada" Le dije me sento media mareada "Vamos a bailar"

"Esta bien solo espera a que… entiendo" Dijo fankie

"Dijo suave o grave … no importa" La prima de Dinah desde lejos.

UNA HORA DESPUES

"Emmm ROCKY ya me canse, aique descansar solo un rato" Dijo LA COMPLICACION "ROCKY?, donde estas?, seguro esta por el otro lado de todos estos chicos" Fue a buscarla

Despues de un rato, DOUSE paso por ahí

"ROCKY, que haces en el suelo, estas borracha" La levantaba

"No, no me levantes, tengo que esperar aquí a FRANKIE" El la levanto sin dudarlo y la sujeto con un brazo.

"De que hablas FRANKIE está por allá" Señalo a FRANKIE que estaba bailando con una chica extranjera."Emmm, DINAH , ya me voy , voy a llevar a ROCKY a su casa"

"Te acompaño" Dijo DINAH al instante

"Mejor no, después te van a culpar de que este borracha"

"ah, claro" DINAH se fue por otro lado

"Hey DOUSE que le paso a mi hermana" Rocky se cayó de nuevo

"Te lo explico en el camino, debemos llevar a ROCKY a casa"

"A claro, donde esta?"Pregunto Ty

"Ah, AHÍ ESTA" La levantaron

"No déjenme, quiero seguir bailando con FRANKY"

"Hey mira, ahí esta CECE, ella nos va a ayudar a llevar ROCKY,

"No, dejala esta bailando con GUNTHER"

"Vamonos antes que se levante de nuevo"


	2. Esto no sera para siempre?

CAPITULO 2: Esto no será para siempre?

Punto De Vista Cece:

Camino sola por el parque, cuando veo que Rocky esta a un lado de la pared viendo algo al otro lado y al parecer muy triste.

"A quien espías amiga?" Pregunte, ella no respondió por lo que vi que había mas allá de los arboles, estaban la chica nueva llamada Yamile y Frankie

"Te sigue gustando Frankie?, pensé que era solo cuando eras "la roca"" Dije, esa chica le caía mal a Rocky desde hace tiempo pero jamás me pregunte el porqué "Rocky el es un chico malo, sale con más de una chica a la vez seguro" Le dije

"Es que ayer en la fiesta era muy lindo conmigo" Me dijo "Creo que si me gusta"

"Te gusta?" Le dije "Y esa chica es el problema…" La mire con una sonrisa malévola

"No Cece, el hecho que esa chica nos caiga mal y ella también a nosotras no quiere decir que le vas a hacer algo humillante" Me dije, cuando no buena como siempre.

"Bien, no le hare nada que la humille" Cruce los dedos "Ni lo iba a ser de todos modos, ja" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Bien, hoy voy a dormir a tu casa" Me dijo

"Ok, disculpa voy a ver a los padres de mi novio" Dije para molestarla un rato

"En verdad quieres estar con Gunther?" Me pregunto

"Es broma, amo a ese chico, vamos a decirle a sus padres, será fácil que acepten están chiflados" Dije

"Gunther y Tinka también" Dijo con entusiasmo falso

"Como sea tengo que hacer algo antes de ir" La deje, se quedo sentada triste, seguro pensando en Frankie, mi amiga no iba a saber cómo hacer esto así que yo me encargo"

Más allá de el parque en una esquina, estaban unas chicas que se morían por Frankie, creo que eran sus ex novias o algo parecido, una ves hasta hicieron un club para que Frankie no se fuera de vacaciones fuera del país.

"Hola chicas" Les dije en un tono de chica mala, estas chicas eran bien intimidadas cuando lo querían.

"Hola tonta" Dijo una de ellas "Sabes que contigo no nos juntamos"

"Ja, porque yo si soy amiga de Frankie, verdad" Les dije, furiosas ahora estaba.

"Bien que quieres Cece?" Me dijo una alta

"Sabían que una chica esta que con su preciosa complicación, la chica nueva Yamile"

"Que?, tienes 10 segundos para explicarnos todo" Dijeron las locas

Mire mi reloj "La chica nueva esta en el parque con Frankie" Vi mi reloj 4 segundos "Ayer hasta la mañana estaba bailando con Frankie en la casa de Dinah"

"Que, que?, vamos chicas, vamos a aclararle a esa tipita que no puede venir y chaparse con el que quiera" Dijeron y con la misma se fueron.

"Por nada Rocky" Fui a buscar a Gunther para ir a su casa. Pero no estaba, pero vi a Rocky viniendo hacia mi, no oculte mucho mi sonrisa malévola"

Punto De Vista Rocky:

"Hey Cece, tienes razón esa chica me cae mal, mejor le digo la verdad, que yo lo vi primero" Dije orgullosa.

"No hagas eso Rocky yo ya me encargue de que no se acerque a tu Frankie" Me dijo y me conto lo que había hecho.

"Que hiciste que?" Le dije, justo ahí estaban pasando las fans de Frankie, y Yamile estaba sentada en una silla comiendo un helado con la complicación, esto iba a terminar mal.

"Hey chica nueva, queremos decirte algo, para darte nuestra amistad"

"Mas tarde nos vemos Frankie" Dijo, la complicación se fue después de abrazarla

"Claro que es?" Pregunto inocentemente

"Alejate de la complicación" Dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Mira esa blusa, es horrible" Dijo una,

"Mira esa ropa, que talla usas, la de niños" Ella se bajo la falda algo mas, las lagrimas se le querían salir, se veía que no sabía defenderse de unas chicas malas

"No Rocky, mira, ellas se la comerán y tu como si te defiendes podrás estar con Frankie Y vivirán felices para siempre" Dijo mi mejor amiga

"No Cece, yo no puedo dejar que se la devoren, aunque no me agrade no puedo" Dije y fui a detenerlo

"No Rocky" Gunther apareció "Hey Gunther ya vamos a la casa de tus…"

"Y porque te lloras?" Le dijo una "Yo no veo ninguna película de drama por aca"

"Hey Susie ya dejala" Le dije con vos algo intimidante

"Hey a ti también te gusta Frankie , eres la chica de la fiesta"

"La que se emborracho con el primer sorbo" Dijo Susie "Chicas a ella" Se refería a que me insulten seguro.

"Odio tu nombre Rocky suena a roca"

"No oíste de la plancha de cabello, para que no se vea tan enmarañado"

"Hey conmigo no va a funcionar" Dije "Aparte que se creen, dueñas de Frankie"

"Claro algo parecido y ya que no funcionan contigo los insultos, chicas a ella"

"No lo sé Susie, nos está mirando extraño" Dijo una. Las mire como mire a Gunther y Tinka cuando creyeron que era una bruja.

"Bu" Dije

"Hahn" Gritaron y se fueron, creo que deberían dejar de ver esas películas

"Esas chicas me engañaron, dijeron que querían mi amistad" Dijo tristemente

"Créeme aquí nadie quiere tu amistad" Dije duramente, ella se quedo callada un rato y luego dijo

"Y que tal tu Rocky" Dijo inocentemente

"Yo solo lo hise por que no me gusta ver que esas chicas crean que son dueñas de la complicación" Dije duramente de nuevo y estaba a punto de irme

"Gracias por protegerme de esas chicas" Dijo inocentemente de nuevo, cielos esta chica necesitaba aprender mucho.

"Tienes que aprender a defenderte" Le dije "Por qué dejaste que te insultaran?"

"Bueno es que recién vine a este país, creí que querían ser mis amigas"

Punto de vista Cece:

"No rocky" Vi que Gunther venia hacia aquí "Hey Gunther, ya vamos a ver a tus padres para decirles" Le dije

"Claro BEBEE" Dijo, por alguna razón me reí. Estábamos llegando, yo no usaba ropa con brillo ni que convine con la de Gunther.

"Hola chicos" Dijo su padre

"Padre, ella es mi novia Cece, la que vino el otro día como enemiga "Dijo Gunther

"Qué?" Gruño su padre "Tu no puedes tener novia, tu eres de la realeza y además tu te vas a casar con una princesa o alguien de buena familia"

"Qué?, Gunther, que a acabado de decir" Me confundi

"No lo sé" El también parecía confundido "Padre como que me voy a casar, mejor que Tinka lo haga" Dijo

"Porque nunca me lo dijiste" Le pregunto

"Creí que era más que obvio" Dijo "Tu eres un príncipe y en nuestro país todos se cazan a los trece máximo catorce."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, mejor termina de una vez con esta chica, no le hagas ilusiones" Muy tarde ya estaba ilusionada desde ayer, seguro que por eso cuando fingí ser la novia de Gunther dijo [Nada es demasiado bueno para la futura señora Hessenhefer]

Punto de Vista Gunther:

Esta vez mi padre se paso, yo siempre le he obedecido, pero con esto no podía Cece había hecho que me enamorara de ella.

"No, no me importa tus reglas de edad para casarte, yo voy a seguir con Cece, para siempre" Su vos extranjera no sonó estúpida sino autoritaria. Pero me gusto.

"Bien dicho" Dije miedosamente, ese señor me comenzó a caer mal, Gunther me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos por el parque

"Mi padre no va a parar hasta que te deje" Dijo, nos sentamos en una banca de el parque

"Pero yo no quiero dejarte" Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos "Te amo" Confesé, nunca pensé hacerlo, pero lo hice y no me arrepentí

"Y yo a ti" Me dijo, acuno mi cabeza en sus manos y me beso.

"Entonces que vamos a hacer?" Pregunte, "Según entendí tu padre quiere que termines conmigo porque falta poca edad para que te cases pero si no hay princesa no hay razón para terminar, no?"

"Si, pero si encuentra a alguna princesa querrá que termine contigo" Dijo

"Pero si tú no quieres casarte no hay razón para terminar conmigo, verdad?"

"Cece las cosas en el viejo país no funcionan así, la princesa puede hacer lo que quiera, hasta matarte" Me dijo

"Entonces que vamos a hacer" Le pregunte de nuevo

"Como no hay princesa, no hay razón para terminar con esto" Dijo

"Pero tu padre se veía decidido, si busca una princesa para ti?"

"No creo"

"Buenas noches, mi amor" Dijo Gunther, besándome la mejilla

"Buenas noches" Le dije, yo no era de las tiernas pero lo intentaba.

Punto de vista Rocky:

Me senté en las escaleras del departamento con la cabeza en las rodillas, esperando a que Cece viniera de la casa de Gunther.

"Que haces Rocky" Pregunto Duce que acababa de venir de una cita con Dinah, si bien el me gustaba, pero el siempre me trata como una amiga, eso hace que pierda la confianza en decirle.

"Esperando a que venga Cece, para poder dormir juntas" Le dije "Y que tal tu cita con Dinah" Le pregunte ya que en algún momento tendrá que saberlo.

"Fue extraño lo que paso, mira te voy a contar, primero fui a la cita con Dina" Dijo Duse, Vi donde el me dijo para poder saber lo que me iba a contar.

Escena retrospectiva:

Punto de vista Duose:

"Dinah, que quieres comer?" Le pregunte

"No lo se, que tal si tu ordenas y yo como un pico de lo que tu comes"

"Eso estaría bien" Le dije, de ahí llego mi amiga de la clase se biología y se paro en frente de mi.

"Hola, Duce quería preguntarte si tienes las notas de Bilogía para el examen?" Pregunto

"Si claro, te las doy mañana en la escuela" Le dije "Antes de Biología" Le dije

"Gracias, Duce, hasta mañana" Dijo mi amiga y se fue

"Quien era ella?" Pregunto Dinah

"Katie?" Dije confundido "Tu la conoces" Le dije terminando mi comida

"Tu la estabas mirando" Dijo ella sobresaltada

"Si y tu también" Dije ahora mas confundido

"Me refiero a que te gusta" Dijo mi novia

"No yo no…, Dinah a dónde vas?"

"A mi casa" Dijo "No me llames en la noche" Se fue

"Pero …, ahora que hize?"

Fin de la escena retrospectiva

"A si que, que dices?" Me pregunto Douse, lindo como siempre cuando no entendía

"Que esta celosa" Dije

"Pero solo le hable" Me explico "Ella también la conoce bien"

"Tal ves sea mas celosa de los usual" Le explique "Algunas chicas tienen celos enfermizos" Le dije


	3. Lejos de ti

"Puedes hablar con ella" Me pregunto Douse "Las chicas se entienden entre ellas y tu eres una buena amiga de ella" Dijo

"Claro, pero mejor mañana" Le dije recogiendo mi bolso "Recuerda, tu novia tiene celos enfermizos" Le dije, recuerdo que antes me gustaba Douse, pero bueno el tenia novia y ella era mi amiga, nunca funciono supongo aunque aun sentía algo de amor hacia él.

"Hey Rocky, que tanto piensas" Pregunto mi amiga que me alcanzaba corriendo

"En nada, Cece" Le mentí

Punto De Vista Cece:

"Y que tal la reunión con los padres de Gunther" Pregunto, entramos a mi casa

"Bien" Le mentí, encendí la tv, miramos por media hora una película que a Rocky le encantaba. Eran la 10.30 pm.

"Como es que esta chica es tan egoísta" Me dijo Rocky, la película ya había terminado

"Pero el muchacho le dijo que prefería estar con ella" Le dije "Además si iba, podía morir, era un agente secreto" Insistí

"Él tenía que ir para que su país este orgulloso de el, el tenia una responsabilidad con su país, imagina como se sentirá después" Eso me dejo pensando

"Y tú qué piensas que debía haber hecho el muchacho" Le pregunte

"Lo que tu hiciste con tu bolso, si quieres algo déjalo libre y si te quiere volverá" Eso me hizo sentir mal, pero en ese instante escuchamos ruidos afuera así que fuimos a ver, era TY que al parecer dime le había dado una cachetada.

"Ja, Tinka te ha rechazado" Le bromee para aligerar el ambiente

"Pobre tu ego" Dijo Rocky "Y tu mejilla por la cachetada que te dio Tinka"

"Y que le dijiste?, siendo sincera a ti no te rechazan así nomas, que le hiciste?" Le dije

"Pues, yo le dije si quería ser mi novia, ella sonrió lo cual yo lo tome como un si así que intente besarla y ella me dio una cachetada y se fue" Conto su historia

"Es que su padre quiere que Gunther se case con una princesa" Dije

"Eso que tiene que ver con Tinka" Pregunto Ty

"Supongo que ella tampoco puede" Dije "Ven Rocky vamos a dormir"

El siguiente día:

Acababa de terminar otro horrible día de escuela, por lo menos ahora me dirigía a Shake it up con Rocky, le dije que hoy iba a ir sola y que la vería allá. Pero en realidad iba a ir con mi amor.

"Hola bebee" Dijo Gunther

"Gunther te tengo que decir algo" Dije "Importante"

"Si te parece que antes que vallamos vallamos a mi casa por mi celular" Dijo, tomándome de la mano, toco el timbre

"Desde cuando olvidas tu celular" Le dije, cuando abrió la puerta note que sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá Tinka estaba sentada en otro sofá callada y al parecer triste al verme, en otro sofá estaba una chica de mi edad, era más alta que yo, usaba vestido y una corona.

"Gunther ella es Leila, la princesa con la que cazaras" Dijo su padre autoritario "Viene de un país cerca del viejo país"

"Hola Gunther" Dijo la chica, toda coqueta "Quien es tu amiga?" Dijo sonriendo

"Ella es mi novia Cece Jones" Dijo el, en ese momento se le borro su sonrisa "Padre te dije que no me iba a cazar"

"Lo sé pero es tu deber como futuro rey del viejo país" Dijo su madre

"Gunther, podemos hablar un momento en privado?" Le dije, nos dirigimos afuera

"Gunther esto no funciona" Le dije con mi tono normal de siempre "Creo que mejor terminamos, además tú debes casarte con ella" Le dije, esto era algo difícil

"Cece yo no me quiero casar con ella" Dijo con su tono normal "Yo te quiero a ti"

Yo solo aguante un sollozo y me fui, hui, no enfrente esto, era lo correcto INTENTE SER MEJOR PERSONA. Llegue al estudio de Shake it up, ahí estaba Rocky esperándome

"Porque te demoraste tanto" Me dijo "Y porque estas llorando"

Le conté toda la historia, ella solo me abrazo y yo solo llore hasta que se me cayeron todas las lágrimas que tenia. Después tuvimos que bailar, no lo hice con tanta energía. Llegue a mi casa cansada, molesta, mi mama me dijo que era su turno de patrullar así que me dejo sola, Flynn estaba durmiendo ya, entre a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama para dormir.

Punto de vista Gunther:

"Ya que terminaste con "Cece", mañana vas a conocer a Leila, en tres días se cazan" Me dijo

Ella no parecía tan mala pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi pelirroja, la llame por mi celular como estaba en mi cuarto mis padres no podían oír nada. La habitación de Tinka estaba al lado ella no iba a decir nada

"Hola, Cece" Le dije por el celular

"Por favor no me llames" Dijo pero no parecía su vos fría si no quebradiza "No entiendes que ya no te quiero"

"Cece no me quiero casar con ella" Le dije

"Gunther estoy haciendo lo correcto" Me dijo

"Y quién te ha dicho que esto es correcto?" Me pregunto

"Digamos que lo vi en una película" Dijo ella "Ya me tengo que ir"

"Te amo" Le dije, ella corto

Punto de vista Cece:

"Igual que yo amor" Susurre para mi "Te amo"

Después de eso intente dormir un rato para mañana, desde hace días me avían salido ojeras por tener pesadillas

Punto de vista Gunther:

No podía dormir, solo podía pensar en una chica que me ponía los nervios de punta, que me hacia bromas desde primer grado, recuerdo que en primer grado ella no sabía sumar, yo le enseñe a contar con los dedos, le dije que era más fácil, ella me abrazo ese día y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después comenzamos a actuar más distantes.

Pero después recordé lo que me dijo en la llamada hace un rato

"No entiendes que ya no te quiero" Dijo ella fría

Por un minuto me lo creí, me dije a mi mismo para relajarme, yo no podía vivir lejos de ella. Eso me recordó una canción, Cece creyó que no podía tocar guitarra, ni cantar, era otra cosa que me gustaba de ella que era linda e ingenua.

Comencé a tocar esa canción que se llamaba "Lejos De Ti"

Sácame de esta duda mi amor

Si sigo así me voy a arrebatar

Avísame de una vez por favor

Si tus ojitos me quieren mirar

Sácame de esta duda embustera

Que me maneja a su antojo y manera

Cuéntame de una ves por las dudas

Si mi esperanza está buena y tiene cura

Sabe Dios si tienes ganas de llamarme

Sabe Dios si en el horóscopo del día dice

que vas a volver

Lejos de ti no se vive feliz, lejos de ti

no me queda el amor

Lejos de ti se me agranda esta pena, lejos

de ti no se acaba la guerra

Lejos de ti se me esconde la luna, y los

inviernos son una locura

Lejos de ti,... lejos de ti.

Dicen que las canciones de amor

Siempre repiten y dicen lo mismo

Dicen que no te han visto pasar

Y que te fuiste sin pedir permiso

Dicen que si amas algo y se aleja

Si de verdad es tuyo regresa

Dicen que está prohibido extrañarte

Que no debo hacerte caso y olvidarte

Sabe Dios que las palabras son del viento

Sabe Dios si tu alegría y mi quebranto

Tengan ganas de volver a verme contigo

Cada Mañana es un refugio

Y Cada paso en la distancia

Me hace marcas en la piel

En Cada linea de mi mano

Te he guardado un pensamiento

Eres el ángel de mi cuento

Eres mis ganas, eres mis ganas,

eres mis ganas de vivir

Si quieren escucharla aquí tengo la pagina, es una muy linda canción, algo retra pero es mi canción favorita, esta hecha para la telenovela al fondo hay sitio, pareja (Fernanda y Joel), pero creo que Fernanda tiene mucho en común con Cece, por que se preocupan por no sentirse avergonzadas escúchenla plise

**.com/watch?v=nHR1V4LkWak&feature=related**


End file.
